


Work in Progress

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How's that working for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in Progress

Luke forced himself not to smile as Lorelai fumbled with the ancient record player. "I don't think it works like that."  
"You could help instead of lying there with a smug smile."

"You told me you liked me in nothing but a smug smile." He brought his hands behind his head and grinned wider as she blushed.

"Yeah, well…" Her gaze ran over his body, the sheet clinging determinedly to his hips. The quiet was suddenly filled with the raspy crackle of power. "A-ha!"

"You found the on button, did you?"

"Hush." She carefully moved the arm of the player to the record, the needle settling into the groove, filling the room with slow, sultry music.

"CD player would have been quicker."

"Ambiance," she informed him. "Records are sexier."

The needle caught and the record began skipping. "Much sexier."

Lorelai knelt on the edge of the bed and grasped the hem of his t-shirt that she was wearing. "You want me to fix the record?" She lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor.

"Mmm," he shook his head, reaching for her hand. "No."

"No?"

He pulled her closer, smiling as she crawled up the bed and straddled his legs. Her free hand caught the sheet between them and pushed it away from his body.

"Is that supposed to work like that?"

He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her in for a long kiss. As she slowly drew back, he ran his hand over her breast and down her side. "Come here and I'll show you how it works."

"Luke Danes, are you trying to seduce me?" She held onto his shoulders as he grasped her hips.

"No, I'm trying to shut you up."

"How's that working for ya?"

He pressed against her hips, guiding her down onto him. Her breath caught and he smiled. "Just like it's supposed to."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-21-04


End file.
